User talk:Mr Engineer
Hey Well if it isn't Engineer.. How have you been? Did I ever thank you for helping the old wiki die with all the insurmountable faggotry? Unlike the old one, this one's actually being cared for by the Admins, so as soon as you start stirring shit up again, you're permabanned. Other than that, nice to see you. I feel a bit nostalgic. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Im not here to make useless pages, although I was known for that on the previous wiki. Don't get your hopes up, you'll have nothing to permabann me for. Nice to see you too. Mr Engineer Lol, alright. No hard feelings. Annoying you in the old wiki was benshi's idea. He had it in for ya. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :Uh, no. See trolling him was your idea, I just went along with it really well. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk *I had never been trolled on the old wiki by MKWRX, btw. Mr Engineer I had a feeling about him. Mr Engineer Hey, don't worry. You weren't known for making useless pages... ATP was. In fact, we're still deleting his shit here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Lol. Btw, whats with the logo? Mr Engineer I was too lazy to make one. You're free to make one if you want. Make sure it's PNG format and fits that area. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I'll see what I can do. Mr Engineer Userbox Hey, does anyone know how to make a user info box? I noticed them around here. Mr Engineer You just have to paste this at the top of your user page(Press edit page to see code): Then you just fill the info up, leave in blank what you don't want displayed. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I am still really confused, I just won't make one, it is the beginning to a series of uneccessary things, anyway. Mr Engineer Kmon, lighten up. You can do whatever you want but just keep it in your user page. That's where you failed on oldwiki, you made new pages for your stuff. Actually, you're allowed to make new personal pages here, so long as you name them User:Mr Engineer/page name. You know, to keep it in your own personal article space. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Oh, btw, how do you become a sysop? Mr Engineer You lurk. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk character Thanks mate, just make sure it has a 1911 and a decent looking torso. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Alright I'll get on it. Mr Engineer Question Do you still think I'm Epic Metal? Why would he think that? Epic Metal was an epic faggot, you're not. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] On the old wiki, Epic Metal accidentally edited my signature page, so a lot of people thought we were the same person. He stole my signature for a while on oldwiki, calling himself MK15 if I remember correctly, same color scheme and all. Didn't last long cause some people recognized it and called it out. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I forgot about that along time ago, I changed. A lot. Mr Engineer Well that's good. Character Sure, sorry I was busy as hell with trying to strart a mini buisness and shit, I'll get started on yours aswell as Benshi's. Mr Engineer Picture Hey I was wondering if you could make me a madness character pic, if yes then I would like to have 2 black m1911s Carved with the name "Jessie" and "Jan", for clothes i would like a shirt that says "derp" and a baseball hat with HL2 on it. Thanks